Trois (Side Story of us)
by LastMelodya
Summary: Semoga kau bahagia, Sakura/Semoga Sakura-chan selalu bahagia/Karena pada akhirnya, hanya kepada langit-lah matahari, hujan, dan bahkan angin, kembali berpijak/Final chapter: Sakura's Wedd/AU/Side story of Trois (I,Both,Us!)/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihat! Kau akan terlihat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ ini."

"Ah, tidak, Sakura-_chan_! Teme, coba kau lihat yang berwarns jingga itu!"

"Naruto! Kau mau membuat para tamu Sasuke-kun buta karena jas yang terlalu terang itu?"

"Heh, dari pada pilihanmu. Kau mau membuat Teme terlihat seperti banci dengan warna merah muda?"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Seperti banci"

"APA? Awas kau Naruto! Kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan siang dariku hari ini!"

"Eh, EH—SAKURA-_CHAAAAAAN_!"

**.**

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AT, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), __**purely friendship Team-7**__. _Jadi, kalian tidak akan mendapati_ pair romance antara NaruSakuSasu disini. It's about their friendship and their relation each other._

_Side story___of **Trois (I, Both, Us!)**—akan lebih baik dibaca prekuelnya dulu supaya bisa lebih dapet _feel friendship_ mereka

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Trois**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's Wedd**

**.**

_Sun and rain, so different. Yet, only by working together do they create harmony and life,__—Fa Zhou (Mulan II)_

**.**

"Aku ambil yang hitam saja."

Kedua kepala beda warna yang tengah berdebat tanpa kenal usia itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Naruto dan Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, setelah akhirnya sama-sama mendecih pelan.

"Cih, apanya yang meminta bantuan kalau gitu."

"_Poor you_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sedangkan yang disindir hanya mendelik pelan kearah mereka berdua, dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun, ia melangkah pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanannya.

Keduanya akhirnya hanya pasrah mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Menyusuri lorong penuh dengan berbagai macam baju pengantin yang begitu indah. Bangunan khas kerajaan klasik mendominasi butik sederhana di perbatasan antara kota Suna dan Konoha ini. Sakura yang merekomendasikannya. Dulu, saat ia masih bersama Gaara, pemuda itu sering mengajaknya pergi ke Suna dan melewati butik ini. Melihat koleksi baju-baju pengantin indah yang dipajang di depan kotak kaca bening, membuat gadis itu ingin sekali memasukinya.

Dan sekarang, keinginannya itu pun terwujud.

Namun, ia harus menerima bulat-bulat kenyataan bahwa ia pergi ke tempat ini bukan untuknya. Namun, untuk sahabat baiknya.

Sasuke.

"Kukira kau akan membelinya bersama Ino, Teme."

Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar percakapan antara kedua sahabat baiknya. _Emerald_-nya berpendar, menerawang pada setiap gaun yang terpajang di sekelilingnya.

Sebagai seorang wanita normal, pastilah ia memimpkan sebuah gaun pengantin indah. Yang nantinya akan terpasang pas pada tubuh rampingnya. Ditemani oleh seseorang yang ia cintai disebelahnya.

Ah, betapa indah impiannya itu.

Namun Sakura tersenyum kecut. Hei, itu adalah mimpi yang aneh. Mimpi yang entah kapan akan terwujud akhirnya. Bahkan, kekasih saja ia tak punya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu menoleh cepat keasal suara, di dapatinya Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. "Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku sudah selesai." Jawab pria itu pelan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk pelan dan segera melangkah mendekatinya. "Pulang?"

"Bukankah kita memiliki jadwal khusus hari ini, Sakura-_chan_?" sang pria bermata _sapphire_ muncul dari arah punggung Sasuke. Tersenyum lebar kearah Sakura.

"Hn. Makan es krim seharian."

Dan setelah itu, yang Sakura rasakan adalah genangan air pada kedua matanya yang seakan siap tumpah saat dirasa kedua tangannya digenggam pada waktu yang bersaamaan oleh kedua pria di sisinya.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

"Masih ada aku, Sakura-chan."

Bulir-bulir air itu pun mengalir. Membasahi kedua belah pipi sang gadis yang memerah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat telapak tangan dalam genggamannya masing-masing.

"Kau bilang seperti itu—" Sakura terisak. "kau bilang seperti itu, padahal setelah ini kau juga akan meninggalkanku, Naruto."

Ada yang bilang, hati wanita itu lebih lembut dibandingkan kapas. Ada yang bilang, mereka hidup dengan lebih banyak air mata di bandingkan para adam. Ada yang bilang, mereka lemah.

Sakura tahu, diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, ialah yang lebih sering menangis—tentu saja. Lalu, biasanya mereka berdua akan mencak-mencak pada siapapun yang telah membuatnya menangis. Naruto bahkan akan menghajarnya jika itu perlu.

Sasuke lain lagi, pria itu memang tak seberisik Naruto. Ia menjadi pihak penenang, yang akan menemani Sakura hingga tangisannya reda. Memeluknya sampai malam tiba dan kantuk mendera.

Sakura tahu, hampir sebagian hidupnya sudah terisi oleh kebersamaan mereka. Sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Dan sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia ingat ada masa dimana mereka bertengkar mengenai hal-hal kecil. Naruto yang selalu ingin mencolok, seolah tak pernah akur dengan Sasuke yang tenang. Jika sudah seperti itu, ialah yang akan menjadi pihak penengah. Tak jarang ia tak memihak siapa pun. Tak Naruto, tak juga Sasuke. Ia lebih sering memberi gagasan baru yang mau tak mau harus disetujui keduanya. Dan Sakura senang akan hal itu.

Ia merasa, seolah ia menjadi si langit—

—yang telah berhasil merengkuh matahari dan hujan secara bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke adalah kelemahannya. Namun mereka jugalah kelebihannya.

Mereka begitu berbeda. Namun jika bersama-sama, akan memberikan sebuah harmoni di dalam hidupnya.

…

"Tak ingin kedalam, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengerjap. Merasakan air mata kembali mengalir pada belah pipinya. Tak disambutnya pertanyaan Naruto. Namun tak pelak, ia merasakan telapak tangan besar nan hangat itu menyentuh wajahnya—menghapus genangan air disana.

"Mereka sudah resmi. Barusan saja. Harusnya kau melihat bagaimana kakunya Sasuke mencium seorang wanita, Sakura-chan."

Sakura dapat merasakan Naruto terkekeh pelan disebelahnya. Namun ia bergeming. Kedua binernya masih menerawang ke depan sana. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disini, berada ditaman belakang keluarga Yamanaka sendiri. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto datang menghampiri.

Ia tak mengerti, bagian mana yang terasa sakit. Ia meyakini diri sendiri bahwa ia bukanlah seperti seorang gadis yang ditinggal menikah oleh kekasihnya. Namun, ada perasaan sesak yang menjalar saat melihat Sasuke bersama Ino.

Perasaan yang sama saat ia melihat Naruto bersama Hinata.

Ia tahu ia egois. Ia sudah terbiasa memiliki keduanya. Dan ia tak mau berbagi pada siapa pun.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh, menangkap tatapan lirih Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat lebih serius dari biasanya. Tak ada lagi ekspresi konyol dan cengiran rubah yang biasanya. Hanya sendu.

"Apa kau juga akan seperti ini di pernikahanku nanti?" lanjutnya lirih. Sebelah tangan ia ulurkan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Aa—"

"Kau tahu tidak Sasuke merasa tersiksa?"

Biner Sakura melebar sesaat. Kali ini ia menatap Naruto baik-baik, seolah menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Dan aku juga akan merasa seperti itu jika kau seperti ini, Sakura-_chan_." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum samar.

"Naruto…"

"Kami—laki-laki, mungkin memang tidak mudah mengumbar kesedihan. Biar bagaimana pun juga kami ini tidak ingin terlihat lemah." Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura dan mengelusnya pelan. "Tapi kami juga merasakannya."

Lagi-lagi air mata mengalir.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_? Bahkan semalaman aku terpikirkan tentang diriku tanpa kalian. Siapa yang akan membangunkanku nanti? Siapa yang akan menjadi partner main _game_-ku nanti? Siapa yang akan memasak makananku nanti? Siapa yang akan mengajariku pelajaran sulit nanti…"

"Masih ada Hinata, kan?"

Naruto menoleh lagi, kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Hinata mungkin memasak, tapi ia tidak akan memukulku jika aku tak bisa bangun. Hinata tidak akan menemaniku bermain _game_ bersama. Hinata tidak akan mengajariku tentang hitungan perpajakan yang sulit karena itu bukan bidangnya."

Terdengar suara terisak.

"Lalu, aku memikirkanmu. Bagaimana jika kau menikah nanti." Naruto kembali menghapus genangan air matanya. "Bukankah rasanya lebih sulit untuk kami?"

"—sangat sulit."

Keduanya serentak menoleh kearah asal suara. Sasuke berdiri disana. Di sebelah pintu belakang rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Kemudian dengan langkah tenang, ia mendekat.

"Hidup itu berubah, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke pelan. Pria itu berdiri di sebelah keduanya sebelum akhirnya merengkuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Tapi kita tidak akan berubah."

Dan akhirnya Sakura mengerti. Ada beberapa hal yang berjalan statis atau pun berubah. Ada sesuatu yang akan bertahan, atau pun berpindah pada masanya.

Ia hanya terus meyakinkan diri, diantara perubahan-perubahan itu, lingkaran dalam persahabatan mereka akan tetap bertahan. Ia akan terus menjadi langit, juga bunga sakura. Ia akan terus memiliki Naruto dan Sasuke. Lepas dari semuanya.

"Dan malam ini, sepertinya aku akan menunda acara malam pertamaku." Ujar Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura seraya mengacak helaian merah mudanya lembut.

"AH! Itu baru yang namanya sahabat, Teme!" Naruto mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan meninjunya ke udara. Membuat kedua makhluk di depannya tersenyum, mau tak mau.

Sekali lagi, Sakura meraih mereka berdua. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan ringkihnya. Dan berharap segalanya akan tetap seperti ini.

Terima kasih, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

"Sial! Apanya yang 'menghabiskan malam bersama sahabat'. Pada akhirnya mereka memiliki bersama para gadisnya masing-masing."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah terseok-seok dengan gaun putihnya. Ia terus saja menggumam tak jelas diantara perjalanannya keluar dari pekarangan rumah keluarga Yamanaka.

"Bahkan mereka membiarkanku pulang sendiri. Astaga, aku baru mengerti susahnya hidup _single_ tanpa mereka berdua."

Sakura berhenti di depan pagar. Kakinya terasa sakit akibat _heels_ yang dipakainya hari ini. Jika sudah berada di dalam taksi nanti, ia bersumpah akan mencopotnya.

"Hei, Haruno."

Merasa di panggil, nama keluarganya dipanggil menoleh kearah asal suara.

Seorang pria berkuncir tinggi berdiri disana. Badannya tinggi dan tegap—tipe lelaki idaman. Raut wajahnya datar, namun, hei—ia tampan.

"Sasuke memintaku mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura masih berdiam diri di tempat. Menatap pria semampai itu dengan wajah bingung. Sebelum akhirnya merasakan sebelah tangannya di tarik paksa oleh pria itu.

Kalau tak salah, namanya Nara Shikamaru.

.

.

**-End of This Chapter-**

**Author's note:**

Hello, LastMelodya disini. Nah, chapter satu selesai. Ini akan menjadi _**threeshot**_ yang setiap chapternya menceritakan pernikahan mereka bertiga.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya adalah _**Naruto's Wedd**_.

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada. Akhir kata, RnR?

**LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo, LastMelodya lagi disini. Astaga ternyata _chapter_ kemarin itu banyak sekali _typo_:( sampai _Warning's note_ di atas juga ikutan _typo_:( jadi, cerita ini yang benar **AU** ya, bukan AT. Maaf untuk segala ketidaknyamanannya. Semoga _chapter_ ini bisa lebih baik dari _chapter_ sebelumnya:) Yosh!

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **_**AU**_, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), __**purely friendship Team-7**__. _Jadi, kalian tidak akan mendapati_ pair romance antara NaruSakuSasu disini. It's about their friendship and their relation each other._

_Side story___of **Trois (I, Both, Us!)**—akan lebih baik dibaca prekuelnya dulu supaya bisa lebih dapet _feel friendship_ mereka:)

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Trois**

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Wedd**

**.**

"…_Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!_"—Haruno Sakura

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa waktu itu kau menyuruh Nara Shikamaru mengantarku pulang?"

Haruno Sakura menandas pelan disela-sela kegiatannya merangkai pita-pita untuk hiasan dinding yang akan dipakai pada hari pernikahan Naruto lusa. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh sekilas seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Nara Shikamaru mengantarku pulang? Dua minggu lalu. Saat hari pernikahanmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Ulang Sakura dengan lebih sabar. Ia mengatakannya lambat-lambat berharap Sasuke mengerti maksudnya dengan jelas.

"Hn? Memangnya aku menyuruhnya?" jawab Sasuke datar—yang malah juga berupa sebuah pertanyaan.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. "Ish, Sasuke-_kun_! Sepertinya setelah menikah otakmu menjadi selambat Naruto!"

"Hei! Siapa yang kau bilang lambat, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura beserta Sasuke menoleh serentak dan mendapati makhluk pirang di sebelah pintu kamar itu tengah merengut kesal. Sasuke terkekeh sedangkan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja kau, Dobe." Tukas Sasuke disela-sela kekehannya.

"Cih. Tapi sepertinya tadi aku mendengar Sakura-_chan_ berkata bahwa kau jadi sepertiku, Teme." Balas Naruto kencang seakan tak mau kalah. Sasuke mendelik, dan percikan api diantara _sapphire_ dan _onyx_ pun kembali terlihat.

"Astaga, panas sekali." Sakura bergumam pelan bermaksud menyindir. Dan sepertinya kedua netra berbeda warna yang tengah saling memercikan api itu tak menyadari sama sekali.

**Nyut**.

"Ah!"

"Aw! Sakit, Sakura-_chan_."

Dan percikan itu pun terinterupsi secara terpaksa karena masing-masing pemiliknya baru saja diberi secuil cubitan maut oleh satu-satunya gadis yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Kalian ini, dasar tak sadar umur!" seru Sakura lagi sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar milik Naruto itu. "Aku buat minum dulu."

Keduanya hanya terdiam sambil sesekali meringis pelan. Mereka kembali duduk di lantai kamar Naruto dan melakukan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Lusa pernikahan Naruto akan berlangsung. Dua minggu berlalu setelah pernikahan Sasuke, kedua pria itu merasa keadaan Sakura sudah lebih baik kali ini. Gadis itu sudah tak terlalu sering menangis seperti sebelumnya. Yang ada malah sifat pemarahnya yang mendominasi. Entah mengapa.

"Aku baru tahu saat itu Shikamaru mengantar Sakura pulang." Ujar Sasuke di tengah-tengah rangkaian pitanya yang entah mengapa tak selesai-selesai semenjak tadi.

Naruto mendongak. "Eh?"

"Hn. Sakura bilang Shikamaru mengantarnya pulang di malam pernikahanku." Jawab Sasuke lagi.

Naruto hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak terdengar jrlas seraya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"Tapi mengapa Sakura mengatakan bahwa aku yang menyuruhnya?" kali ini gumaman Sasuke terdengar lebih pelan. Seolah bertanya pada diri sendiri. Namun tak pelak, membuat Naruto menatapnya juga.

"Padahal aku tak pernah menyuruhnya."

Sekejap, seperti tersadar. Naruto menyeringai lebar. Sasuke yang tak paham, hanya mengangkat alis melihat temannya itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringai yang tak kalah lebar muncul pada wajah tampannya. Mengingat apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi antara teman kantornya terhadap sahabat merah mudanya itu.

Jadi—Shikamaru?

…

"_Kawaii_, Hinata. Kau cantik sekali."

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki kamar sang pengantin wanita yang tengah bercermin itu. Kedua binernya berbinar cerah melihat sang pengantin wanita yang begitu cantik dengan gaun lavendernya.

"A-ah, Sakura-_chan_." Tandas gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu lembut. Kedua belah pipinya bersemu merah, membuat Sakura tersenyum geli atas tingkah malu-malu calon istri sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Hinata yang tengah duduk di depan cermin. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membelai helaian rambut panjang Hinata. "Kau cantik, Hinata."

Hinata hanya menunduk pelan. Menyembunyikan rona merahnya dalam-dalam. "Kurasa k-kau lebih c-cantik, Sakura-_chan_."

Ia tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng. "Jaga Naruto, ya."

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu setelahnya. Hinata mendengar dengan jelas suara Sakura yang bergetar, seperti akan menangis. Kedua gadis itu belumlah saling mengenal begitu dekat. Mereka hanya sering bertemu baru-baru ini saat Sakura membantu segala persiapan pernikahannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata ingat, sebelum ini ia pernah begitu iri dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sakura dapat dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Naruto, seolah tanpa beban. Begitu pula Naruto, kekasihnya itu tak jarang membawa nama Sakura ke dalam pembicaraan ringan mereka berdua. Yang akhirnya membuat Hinata mengerti, gadis di belakangnya ini begitu berarti untuk Naruto.

"Uhm, S-sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mendongak, menampilkan kedua _emerald_-nya yang berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu merasakan Hinata berbalik untuk menatapnya, kemudian kedua tangan mungil gadis itu meraih kedua tangannya pelan.

"Naruto p-pernah bilang, k-kau adalah gadis terkuat yang pernah ia temui." Suara lembutnya terdengar di telinga Sakura. Membuat genangan air pada kedua matanya akhirnya tumpah.

"T-tapi mengapa kau menangis?"

Sakura terisak pelan. Pikirannya kembali tersita pada kenangan-kenangan indah yang terjadi antara dirinya, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Padahal, setelah pernikahan Sasuke kemarin, ia sudah menguatkan diri untuk tak menangis di pernikahan Naruto. Ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tak ingin egois.

Hidup itu berubah, namun persahabatan mereka bertiga tak akan pernah berubah.

Ucapan Sasuke terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Ia tahu itu, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa sedih. Merasa kedua sahabatnya telah terikat pada pasangannya masing-masing. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

"W-walaupun kami telah m-menikah. Kau t-tetap tak akan t-tergantikan, Sakura-_chan_." Tangan mungil Hinata terangkat, memeluk tubuh bergetar Sakura. "K-kau tetap menjadi Sakura-_nya_."

Sakura balas memeluk Hinata erat. Ia bersyukur, bersyukur karena Hinata-lah yang akhirnya di pilih Naruto. Ia tahu, gadis ini adalah gadis yang baik. Gadis cantik berhati lembut yang selalu bersembunyi dalam kepolosannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih." Balasnya pelan.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya tak lama kemudian. Sekali lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke selalu di depannya selama ini. Seolah memimpinnya. Melindunginya dari segala hal yang kiranya dapat membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, saat inilah saatnya ia yang berada di depan. Tak mengandalkan mereka berdua, dan membiarkan semua orang melihatnya dari belakang!

"Sakura?"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di luar pintu kamar Hinata. Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku duluan ya, Hinata." Sahut Sakura pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar menuju Sasuke.

"Kau menangis lagi?" Sasuke bertanya datar seraya mengulurkan lengannya untuk disambut Sakura.

Gadis itu menyambutnya mantap seraya tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan dan melangkah ke ruangan utama bersama sahabat merah mudanya itu. Matanya berpendar, seolah mencari sesuatu dalam ruangan besar yang sudah penuh dengan tamu tersebut. Dan pandangannya berhenti ketika mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Ia menyeret Sakura kearah tempat dimana Ino dan Shikamaru berada. Sakura mengerutkan kening sejenak melihat pria berkuncir tinggi itu ada disana. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia sering melihatnya.

"Hai, Sakura."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino yang memanggilnya, ia hanya balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Sasuke yang duduk disebelah kanan Ino.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Shikamaru menyapa Sasuke. Tetapi tidak menyapanya sama sekali! Memang, sih, mereka berdua belum terlalu dekat. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka sering bertemu, entah itu di rumah Sasuke atau pun Naruto. Karena sepertinya pria itu juga membantu persiapan acara pernikahan Naruto.

Sasuke bilang, Shikamaru adalah rekan kerja di kantornya. Salah satu aset kantor yang memiliki otak diatas rata-rata. Memang, sih, dari penampilannya memang terlihat bahwa pria itu bukanlah pria sembarangan.

Pertama kali ia berbicara dengannya adalah di malam hari setelah pernikahan Sasuke. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menyuruh dirinya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, jujur saja, pada malam itu Sakura menyatakan bahwa pria itu adalah pria membosankan.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura merasakan pandangan Shikamaru menangkap tatapannya.

Astaga, sedari tadi ia terus memandangi pria membosankan itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura membuang mukanya. Sempat melihat kekehan kecil yang bersarang pada wajah tampan itu. Ugh, tampan?

Matanya beralih ke depan. Menyadari bahwa sudah terlihat Naruto dan Hinata disana yang tengah mengucapkan janji suci satu sama lain. Sakura tersenyum, merasakan hatinya ikut bergetar kala melihat Hinata meneteskan air mata bahagia saat Naruto mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menahan air mata yang lagi-lagi sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sebelah tangannya terulur, meraih tangan Sasuke di sampingnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas genggamannya, ia merasakan seseorang lebih dulu meraih tangannya—mengangkatnya dari tangan Sasuke kemudian membawanya ke dalam pangkuan orang itu.

"Kau akan dipukul Ino jika ia melihat kau menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti itu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya, menatap pria yang terlihat malas-malasan itu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Shikamaru?" ujar Sakura dengan suara aneh. Sejak kapan pria itu pindah duduk di sebelahnya?

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya memalingkan wajah, menatap kedua pengantin yang telah resmi menjadi suami istri di depan sana.

Membiarkan sebelah tangannya bergerak sendiri—menggenggam lembut tangan di pangkuannya.

Sakura tersentak pelan, lagi-lagi hanya dapat menatap sisi wajah Shikamaru di sampingnya. Pipi pria itu terlihat memerah.

Membuat Sakura tiba-tiba saja tak sanggup lagi menatapnya. Merasakan sengatan aneh dalam dirinya. Akibat genggaman tangan yang diberikan pria itu.

Hangat.

**.**

**.**

Dan segalanya terasa berubah semenjak hari itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura, kau pergi dengan Shikamaru kemarin?"

Sakura menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke, kemudian menggeleng tak santai. "T-tidak! Kata siapa?"

"Heh, bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau juga baru pergi dengannya, Sakura-_chan_?" ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja membaur diantaranya.

"Tidak, kok."

"Ino juga bilang tiga hari yang lalu bertemu denganmu dan Shikamaru di Konoha Mart."

"E-eh."

"Hinata-_chan_ juga bilang tadi Shikamaru yang mengantarmu kesini!"

"Aa—"

"Astaga, kau bertemu dengannya setiap hari, Sakura?"

"Sakura-chan, jangan bilang kalian pacaran!"

"A-aku—"

"Hn. Kalian pacaran."

"Tidak!"

"Mengaku sajalah, Sakura-_chan_~"

"Hn~"

"Tid—eh, apa-apaan nada bicaramu itu Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Aku hanya mengikuti Naruto."

"Hm! Lagian mengaku saja kalau memang pacaran."

"Tidak!"

"IYA!

"HN!"

**Nyut**.

"Ah!"

"Aw!"

"Cih. Rasakan itu!."

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah menghentikan ucapan kedua pria tersebut dengan cubitan mautnya. Wajahnya terlihat marah, namun tak pelak, ada sebuah semburat merah yang dapat dilihat Sasuke dan Naruto di wajah cantiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Heh, jadi kau adalah langit dan mereka berdua adalah matahari dan hujan?"

Shikamaru bergumam disela-sela kegiatannya memandangi langit itu. Ia tengah berada di atap rumah Sakura. Bersama dengan gadis merah muda tersebut di sebelahnya.

"Hu-um." Gumam Sakura pelan. "Dan aku selalu berharap, menjadi langit yang dapat merengkuh matahari dan hujan secara bersamaan."

Shikamaru menoleh. "Dan kau juga tahu, itu mustahil."

Sakura balas terkekeh kecil. "Aku tahu."

Terdengar helaan napas Shikamaru, pria itu kembali menatap langit cerah diatasnya. Seolah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa kau hanya menyukai matahari dan hujan?" tukasnya pelan.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya menatap bingung pria di sebelahnya.

"Maksudku—apa kau tak menyukai angin?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam. Menelaah baik-baik perkataan Shikamaru itu. Pria itu sama sekali tak menatapnya. Hanya menatap jauh langit diatas sana.

Angin, ya?

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura tersentak, seolah menyadari sesuatu gadis itu menyeringai diantara kedua pipinya yang terlihat memerah.

"Tinggal bilang kau menyukaiku apa susahnya, sih?" gadis itu terkekeh.

Shikamaru terkesiap kemudian menatap Sakura seraya tergagap. "Hei—aku tak bilang begitu!"

"Kau itu tak pintar berandai-andai, tahu!"

"Apasih, aku tidak—"

"—_shut up_, Shika!"

Dan setelah itu, Shikamaru hanya dapat terdiam saat merasakan bibir manis gadis di sampingnya membungkam bibir tipisnya. Gadis itu mengecupnya lembut.

Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu kelegaan yang amat sangat, saat akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmatinya. Pelan, ia membawa lengan kekarnya semakin meraih pinggang gadis itu mendekat.

**.**

**-End of This Chapter-**

**.**

**Author's Note****:**

Hah, update kilat, ya?:') hehe habis aku lumayan ketar-ketir melihat banyaknya _typo_ untuk _chapter_ yang kemarin itu. Dan semoga saja _chapter_ ini bisa lebih baik, ya.

**BronzeQueen18290** hihi kita liat saja nanti mereka beneran jadi atau engga ya:3

**Guest** wah, berarti kita sehati bisa sama-sama membayangkan Shikamaru gitu:3 hehe semoga ya:')

**milkyways99** Terimakasih:') kita lihat saku memang sama shika atau tidak:3 oke, ini kilat kan yak?._.

**noname** terimakasih:''')

**DarkBlueGirl** kepinginnya sih gitu, biar kesannya team-7 banget. Tapi entah kenapa Kakashi itu terasa kurang remaja aja kalau untuk cerita ini:3 #dichidorikakashi

**KimekaReiKyu** review kamu itu selalu bikin senyum-senyum sendiri:') hehe maaf kalo kemaren banyak typo bertebaran-_- semoga chapter ini bisa lebih baik, ya:)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, memberi dukungan, dan me-review cerita ini. Mungkin cerita ini memang masih terlampau jauh dari kata bagus dan sempurna tapi semoga setiap kalimatnya tersampaikan disini:')

Oh, ya. Aku juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghadirkan konflik **wow** dalam sebuah cerita. Jadi, maaf kalo ceritanya datar dan mudah ditebak begini ya._. aku cuma kepingin menyampaikan kalau sesuatu yang sederhana juga sebenarnya bisa menjadi istimewa.

_Next_! Err…**Sakura's Wedd**? _Who knows_?:'

Akhir kata, mohon kritik, saran, serta komentar kalian untuk chapter ini, ya. RnR?

**LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **_**AU**_, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), _diksi asdfghjkl_-_- __**purely friendship Team-7**__. _Jadi, kalian tidak akan mendapati_ pair romance antara NaruSakuSasu disini. It's about their friendship and their relation each other._

_Side story___of **Trois (I, Both, Us!)**—akan lebih baik dibaca prekuelnya dulu supaya bisa lebih dapet _feel friendship_ mereka:)

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**Trois**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Wedd**

**.**

_Karena pada akhirnya, hanya kepada langit-lah matahari, hujan, dan_—_bahkan_ _angin__, __**kembali**__ berpijak._

**.**

Adalah Nara Shikamaru.

Si angin yang baru. Yang mendesak masuk tanpa peringatan ke dalam situasi itu. Yang membuat langit kembali cerah, tak lagi kelabu.

Pria itu bilang, ia adalah angin. Terbang bersemilir membentuk gelombang tanpa izin. Meminta pada langit dengan sangat yakin. Seolah hidup mereka berdua sudah tertoreh takdir dengan licin.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura."

Ada perasaan hangat yang tak asing menelusup ke dalam rongga dada sang gadis. Menjalar pelan, hingga merasakan kehangatan itu membungkus keseluruhan dirinya. Ah, jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau sedang melamarku?" jawab sang gadis pelan. Netranya menatap lurus-lurus langit cerah di atas sana. Dari tempat yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favoritnya—dan dia.

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil setelahnya. "Menurutmu?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap dalam-dalam iris hitam pada mata tajam itu. Matanya menyipit pelan. "Asal kau tahu, aku hanya akan menerima lamaran seorang pria tampan yang memegang kotak beludru berisi cincin manis di dalamnya, berlutut di depannya, di tengah-tengah hamparan lilin yang menyala atau hamparan bunga di taman. Bukannya malah di atap rumahku seperti ini!"

Shikamaru tertawa. "Yasudah kalau tak mau."

Sakura tersenyum.

Ada saat dimana sang angin begitu dingin, namun tak jarang akan terasa hangat. Langit memiliki ketiganya—matahari, hujan, dan angin. Namun, hanya satu yang pasti—

—angin akan selalu bersamanya.

Entah saat matahari bersinar, hujan turun, siang hari, malam hari, dan hari-hari selanjutnya.

"Tak ingin berusaha merayu, Shikamaru?" ujar Sakura lagi, menggoda.

Shikamaru tertawa sekali lagi. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuatku menerima lamaranmu."

Tawa sang pria berhenti, tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang mengartikan banyak hal. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu di kantung celananya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya yang lain meraih tangan gadis itu, membelai jari-jemarinya sekilas sebelum menyematkan sebuah cincin berlian pada jari manis gadisnya tersebut.

"Karena bagaimanapun caraku, aku tahu kau akan tetap menerimaku."

Sakura tersenyum, senyum termanis yang pernah ia berikan kepada seorang pria. Dan satu kecupan di bibir ia hadiahkan untuk sang pria beruntung itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan setelahnya, satu pelukan erat.

**.**

**.**

…

**.**

**.**

Sasuke ingat, pertama kali ia melihat Sakura adalah saat masa orientasi di sekolah menengah atasnya. Mungkin saat itu gadis itu tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah memerhatikannya—salahkan rambut mencoloknya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

Gadis itu begitu terlihat. Begitu mudah di capai. Seolah memang sudah tercipta begitu terang dari sananya. Membuat eksistensinya dengan cepat disadari oleh sekelilingnya. Dan itu hal yang Sasuke kagumi.

Setelah adegan 'dua Uzumaki Naruto' itu ia merasakan dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam cahanya gadis itu. Kedekatan mereka tak membuat dirinya berhenti mengagumi gadis itu secara diam-diam—tak seperti Naruto yang lebih terang-terangan.

Sakura bukanlah tipe siswi populer—populer dalam arti seperti Ino atau Karin yang memiliki banyak fans dan di puja-puja. Juga seperti dirinya dan Naruto. Namun tak jarang ia menemukan beberapa pria mendatanginya dan menyatakan cinta pada gadis itu. Ia lebih cocok di bilang manis. Jenis siswi cerdas, lugas, dan supel yang justru membuatnya disukai banyak orang dan tak memiliki musuh.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Sasuke sempat menyangka ia telah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari benang merah antara mereka bertiga; ia, Sakura, Naruto.

Hubungan ini lebih rumit dari hal sekedar cinta. Ada sebuah lingkaran tak kasat mata yang perlahan terbentuk seiring bertambahnya waktu yang mereka lewati bersama. Ia merasa ini lebih kekal dari cinta. Lebih kuat.

Dan saat adjektif 'sahabat' terlontar, segalanya terlihat jelas.

Ini yang dinamakan lingkaran persahabatan. Sebuah benang takdir yang mengikat kuat di luar cinta. Persahabatan. Dan Sasuke pun menyematkannya diam-diam dalam hati.

Sahabat. Sahabat. Sahabat.

Sampai akhirnya ia mengerti sendiri arti dari kata itu yang sebenarnya. Sebuah perasaan kekal yang mampu membuatnya merasa memiliki keluarga baru.

Melihat Sakura menangis adalah hal yang biasa untuk Sasuke. Sebagai seorang gadis satu-satunya dalam lingkaran persahabatan ini, Sakura yang paling sering menangis. Dan ia maupun Naruto hanya akan harus berada pada posisinya masing-masing. Mereka tahu itu.

Lalu, melihat Sakura tertawa adalah hal yang lebih biasa. Tak sehari pun dilewatinya tanpa sebuah tawa. _Emotional_. Karena segala emosi dalam diri gadis itu akan terlihat sangat jelas pada wajahnya. Begitu pun saat sedang senang, tak segan untuk tertawa barang sejenak.

Dan melihat jatuh cinta juga sudah sering ia alami. Namun, untuk yang satu ini ia akan lebih berjaga-jaga. Bersama Naruto, diam-diam mereka selalu mencari asal-usul setiap pria yang mengajak kencan Sakura.

Tapi, sekarang. Ada perasaan yang tak biasa saat ia melihat gadis itu berada di tengah altar, memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih tulang yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan sangat indah. Bersama dengan seorang pria semampai di sampingnya.

Seperti perasaan saat sesuatu miliknya direbut secara paksa.

Ia tak tahu dimana sesaknya, dan tak tahu apakah Naruto juga merasa seperti ini. Namun, setelah mengingat sifat Sakura yang menangis di pernikahannya juga pernikahan Naruto kemarin, mungkin perasaan ini memang melingkupi mereka bertiga.

Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan persahabatan. Sesuatu hubungan yang tak sama dengan cinta. Inilah efek dari rasa persahabatan itu sendiri.

Hei, Sakura menikah! Sepertinya baru saja mereka merayakan ulang tahun Sakura yang kelimabelas kemarin. Tiba-tiba semuanya telah berlalu. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Tapi Sasuke juga merasa, ada perasaan bahagia yang menjalari hatinya. Sahabat perempuannya itu sudah dewasa. Ia sudah memakai gaun impiannya dan menemukan pangerannya.

Astaga, bahkan ia dan Naruto tak sempat menyelidiki Shikamaru lebih jauh lagi.

Ah, ia tertawa dalam hati. Apalagi yang ia khawatirkan? Teman nanasnya satu itu sudah tentu pria yang pantas untuk Sakura. Cerdas dan tangkas. Hm, lumayan tampan meski tak setampan dirinya, sih.

Sasuke kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada kedua mempelai yang tengah bersiap-siap mengucap janji itu. Hatinya menghangat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Sakura.

Menghela napas pelan, ia menyaksikan detik-detik mengharukan itu.

Semoga kau bahagia, Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nara Shikamaru, apakah kau bersedia mencintai Haruno Sakura dengan sepenuh hatimu, saat suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Hening sejenak setelah ucapan sang pendeta mengucapkan janji suci itu. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara tegas bergema memecahnya, membuat seluruh tamu dalam ruangan ini menahan napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku bersedia."

Tak tahu berapa banyak napas yang terdengar mendesah lega saat itu. Yang pasti, segalanya terlihat begitu membahagiakan saat sang pengantin pria mengecup lembut sang pengantin wanita.

Naruto tersenyum pelan. Ada perasaan hangat yang menggebu-gebu dalam rongga dadanya. Sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis saat itu juga jika tak sadar ada banyak orang di ruangan itu.

Sekelebat perasaan sesak yang asing dirasakannya juga. _Ah ini yang Sakura-chan rasakan juga saat pernikahanku dan pernikahan Sasuke_. Pikirnya sejenak.

Ada memori-memori lama yang terkuak kembali. Saat-saat mereka bertiga masih remaja, melakukan segala hal tanpa pikir panjang, tanpa perhitungan akan akibatnya nanti. Naruto tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Saat si langit masuk perlahan diantara matahari dan hujan, sampai akhirnya sang langit mampu merengkuh keduanya.

Ia pernah berpikir hidup akan terus seperti itu. Bertiga. Dirinya, Sakura, Sasuke. Hidup sudah terlalu benar saat itu. Dengan Sakura sebagai penyeimbang antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, ia masih berpikir kalau hidup tak akan berubah.

Namun waktu terus berjalan dan mereka semakin dewasa. Pikiran mereka berkembang sendiri sampai akhirnya seluruh gagasan naifnya itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Ia jatuh cinta, Sakura jatuh cinta, Sasuke jatuh cinta.

Maka hidup adalah pilihan.

Naruto sempat menertawakan pemikirannya yang menandaskan bahwa mereka bisa saja menikah bertiga. Karena dengan itu, semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

Namun seluruhnya telah diatur. Begitu pun takdir mereka. Kebahagiaan tak hanya dapat di raih melalui satu orang saja. Ada lebih banyak kebahagiaan yang dapat kita gapai dari orang-orang selanjutnya.

Dan mereka pun mengerti akan kekasih.

Sebuah gagasan yang tak kalah mendalam dari kata persahabatan itu sendiri.

Yeah, mereka memiliki pasangan hidup masing-masing. Dan akhirnya persahabatan itu tak akan kekal secara fisik. Namun hati.

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke di sampingnya. Ada ekspresi tak terbaca yang tak dapat ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Yang mungkin sama dengan ekspresi miliknya saat ini.

Kemudian netranya beralih pada gadis yang terlihat paling cantik di altar sana.

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Sakura-**nya** telah menikah. Sudah ada pria lain yang memiliki andil paling besar atas wanita itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sejak kapan ia menyadari gadis itu tumbuh dewasa dan sempurna? Ia sadar, mereka bertiga terlalu sibuk dengan lingkaran yang diam-diam mengikat mereka, sehingga tanpa disadari satu per satu harus tumbuh. Mereka sudah terlalu lama melihat diri **mereka bertiga adalah satu**. Maka, inilah saatnya mereka semua melihat **satu per satu dari mereka**.

Naruto mengehela napas pelan saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan biner indah Sakura.

Semoga Sakura-_chan_ selalu bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hihi, kau menangis Naruto."

"EH—enak saja! Teme, tuh, berkaca-kaca!"

"Hn?"

"Ah, payah. Melihatku menikah saja menangis!"

"Heh, sudah diamlah Sakura-_chan_. Kami kesini untuk menculikmu! Cepat bawa, Teme, sebelum Shikamaru kembali kesini."

"Hn."

"Eh, EH—apaan-apaan kalian! LEPASKAN!"

"Hn. Tak akan."

"Diamlah Sakura-_chan_. Kau juga harus menunda malam pertamamu kali ini, huh."

"NARUTO-_BAKA_! Kau tak akan mendapat jatah makan malam dariku!"

"Cih, Hinata-_chan_ tentu akan memasakkannya untukku dengan senang hati."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Aku akan membuang seluruh persediaan TOMATMU DI KULKASKU!"

"Hn, Ino sudah membelinya banyak kemarin."

"AKU AKAN MENCUBIT KALIAN!"

**Nyut**.

"Ah!"

"Aw!"

Sang gadis tersenyum senang setelah itu, sebelum akhirnya menghambur kearah dua pria tersayangnya tersebut dan memeluk keduanya erat-erat.

"Aku sayang kalian, _baka_!"

Dan suara isakan kembali terdengar.

**.**

**.**

_Sun are warmed, rain are cold. That's why there is a sky behind them both; __**sky will embraced it**__._

**.**

**.**

**-Finish-**

**.**

**Author's note****:**

Helloooooo, LastMelodya kembali:') kali ini _update_-nya nggak kilat ya, ehehe. Itu karena aku masih mikir bagaimana kira-kira penyelesaian yang pantas untuk cerita ini. dan akhirnya … _this is it_. Gombal banget kayaknya ya-_- Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau tidak memuaskan:')

Aku memasukkan sudut pandang Naruto dan Sasuke juga pada _chapter_ terakhir ini. Itu karena aku ngerasa dua _chapter_ kemarin itu _friendship_-nya kok agak kurang, ya-_- beda sama **Trois (I,Both,Us!)**: Prolog, yang memang aku niatkan _just friendship_. Tapi semoga _chapter_ ini kerasa:')

Terima kasih untuk review-nya dicerita ini maupun prekuelnya **BronzeQueen18290**, **Guest**(aku juga suka ShikaSaku kepinginnya bikin shikasaku lainnya setelah ini. Yah, lihat saja nanti ehehe. Makasih sudah membaca dan menunggu fic ini:') juga bikin aku senyum2 karena reviewmu*?*), **milkyways99**, **noname**, **DarkBlueGirl**(haha dan akhirnya memang gak ada kakashi sampai tamat:') hihi syukurlah kalau gak keliatan terimakasih yaaa), **Kimeka Reikyu**(Terima kasih semangatnya ehehe memang susah, ya update kilat kalau belum niat. Nah, ini chap 3-nya. Gimana, gimana? Udah gak galau kan? Ehehe), ** .3**(Terima kasih juga sudah membaca cerita ini:') nah, gimana menurutmu chapter ini? Masih kurang suka sama sasu kah? ehehe), **Faris Shika Nara**(syukurlah kalau berasa:') terimakasih ya) juga untuk **Uchiha Jidat**, **miki**, dan **Manguni** yang sudah me-review prekuelnya:')

Yosh! Semoga kata-katanya dapat tersampaikan dengan baik. Dan akan berkesan walaupun terlampau sederhana:')

Terakhir, **RnR** please?^^

**LastMelodya**


End file.
